Medical rehabilitation on physical function is performed in a hospital or the like in order to recover physical function lowered by disease or injury. Recently, for a more effective function recovery method, quantitative evaluation of function recovery, reduction of burden of rehabilitation workers or the like, there have been made attempts to apply robot technology to rehabilitation. Especially, attempts to mount a robot or the like for supporting lowered physical function and daily living activity have been made actively.
As a conventional hand exoskeleton device using a link mechanism, there are known Non-Patent Literature 1, Non-Patent Literature 2 and the like. As a device using a wire mechanism, there are known Non-Patent Literature 3, Non-Patent Literature 4 and the like. As a device using fluid drive, there are known Non-Patent Literature 5, Non-Patent Literature 6 and the like. Also, Non-Patent Literature 7 provides a mechanism using a three-layered connecting sliding spring.